All-time RHI team performance list
The following is a listing of all Roller Hockey International teams chronicling their all-time performance since the league's inception in 1993, until the last completed RHI season (1999). Teams listed in order of starting play in RHI. 1. The Connecticut Coasters were founded in 1993 and played until 1994, when the team relocated and became the Sacramento River Rats. 2. The Utah Rollerbees were founded in 1993 and played until 1994, when the team relocated and became the Las Vegas Flash. 3. The Atlanta Fire Ants were founded in 1994 and played until 1995, when the team relocated and became the Oklahoma Coyotes. 4. The Buffalo Stampede were founded in 1994 and played until 1996, when the team ceased operations. The Buffalo Stampede roster was picked up by the Empire State Cobras in 1996. 5. The Edmonton Sled Dogs were founded in 1994 and played until 1995, when the team relocated and became the Orlando Rollergators and later renamed the Orlando Jackals. 6. The Las Vegas Flash were the relocation team of the Utah Rollerbees. They were founded in 1994 and played until 1995 when the team folded. 7. The Sacramento River Rats were the relocation team of the Connecticut Coasters. They were founded in 1994 and played until 1998 when the team folded. 8. The Minnesota Arctic Blast were founded in 1994 and played until 1995, when the team went on hiatus from the league. They reentered the league in 1996 and played until 1997, when the team folded. 9. The New England Stingers were founded in 1994 and played until 1995, when the team relocated and became the Ottawa Loggers and were later renamed the Ottawa Wheels. 10. The Phoenix Cobras were founded in 1994 and played until 1996, when the team relocated and became the Empire State Cobras. 11. The Minnesota Blue Ox were founded in 1995 and played until 1996, when the team went on hiatus from the league. They reentered the league in 1999. 12. The Oklahoma Coyotes were the relocation team of the Atlanta Fire Ants. They were founded in 1995 and played until 1997 when the team went on hiatus from the league. The team relocated and reentered the league in 1999 and became the Las Vegas Coyotes. 13. The Orlando Jackals were founded in 1995 as the Orlando Rollergators which was the relocation team of the Edmonton Sled Dogs. The team was renamed the Orlando Jackals in 1996. 14. The Ottawa Wheels were founded in 1995 as the Ottawa Loggers which was the relocation team of the New England Stingers. The team was renamed the Ottawa Wheels after the league took over operations of the team one game into 1997. 15. The Empire State Cobras were the relocation team of the Phoenix Cobras. They were founded in 1996 and played until 1997 when the team relocated and became the Buffalo Wings. When the Phoenix Cobras were purchased and moved to Glen Falls, NY, the Phoenix Cobras players entered a supplemental draft, and the Empire State Cobras picked up the Buffalo Stampede roster. 16. The Buffalo Wings were the relocation team of the Empire State Cobras. They were founded in 1997. 17. The Las Vegas Coyotes were the relocation team of the Oklahoma Coyotes. They were founded in 1999. See also * List of RHI seasons * List of Murphy Cup champions * List of Murphy Cup appearances Category:Roller Hockey International